


【凱玲】嗆甜

by Fatjunejune



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 能讓他覺得回甘的酒，他就只嘗過一次。嗆辣，卻又有點淺淺的香甜。
Relationships: Charlotte "Big-Mom" LinLin/Kaido
Kudos: 4





	【凱玲】嗆甜

**Author's Note:**

> CP：凱多x夏洛特·玲玲  
> 有私設  
> 時間線很模糊  
> 邏輯死  
> ooc見諒🙏

酒是什麼味道？

辛辣、甘甜、酸澀、苦澀、鹹香……大概很多人都會給出這些答案吧，正所謂【人生如酒，酒如百味】，大抵都是甜、酸、苦、辣、鹹，逃離不開這五大味道。只是在玲玲眼中，酒這種怡情的飲料，還不如來一杯甜甜的、又帶着醇香茶葉味的紅茶，使她心情變得更愉快。

人生第一次，也是最後一次，接觸酒類的場合是她還在洛克斯海賊團的時期。那時擊退了和他們實力不分上下的海賊團，船員都露出高興的笑容，充斥著擊退敵人後激昂的歡樂氣氛。

「擊退有實力的敵人是一件值得慶賀的事情。」

濃厚沉甸甸的墨色天穹，偶有閃電在雲層間穿梭，白光在空中快速閃爍。狂風冷冽地撲面而來，掠過站在船上每一個人的臉頰與身軀。大海起伏不定，巨浪時而敲打著船身，時而又從底下抬起船隻，使它倏然上升又倏然下降。

縱使是在如此惡劣的天氣下，卻也抵擋不到海賊們的興致，倒不如說這對他們更增添一道美麗又合適的風景，狂暴的航海天氣更符合海賊的氣質。

「喝吧！海賊就必須要喝酒，喝得爛醉如泥。一醉方休，不醉不歸！狂喜吧海賊，在這大海上！」

回應船長的是船員們的歡呼聲和吞嚥食物與酒液的聲音。他們嘴角流下一道水痕，蜿蜒的在裸露的胸膛上滑落，沾濕了衣服。平常感情差的船員們此刻在酒的熏陶下，一邊拿著一塊肉，用牙齒撕下肉絲，一邊笑著分享自己剛才擊退敵人的英勇事跡。

在男人們豪邁笑聲的環繞下，在船上是唯一的女性船員玲玲翹着腿坐，塗了紅色指甲油的手指拿起酒瓶，看了看裏面微微搖晃的透明液體，輕皺起眉頭，豔麗的容貌上是不滿的神情。

她睨了一眼其他人，又望回手裏的酒瓶，然後輕啟殷紅色的雙唇。瓶口貼了上去，仰起頭讓裏面的酒水經過口腔、喉嚨，流進胃部。

燥熱感從體內升騰而起，嗆辣感在味蕾上立刻炸裂開來。玲玲的眉頭狠狠皺起，手往後一拋，直接將手裏的東西丟出船外，任由酒水與海水融合，讓酒瓶在海浪上飄浮。

難喝死了，還不如來一杯沒加糖的紅茶。男人就喜歡喝這種東西？

熱氣不斷的湧上來，手腕不禁左右擺動，用手背撥風來替自己緋紅的臉頰降溫。她嫌棄地看著吵吵鬧鬧的，彷彿在她面前畫下一條裂縫，分成兩個不同世界的男人們，內心腹誹。

兒子們在房間裏，玲玲想了想，既然她和這群男人合不來——也沒打算和他們合得來，倒不如早點回房和兒子們待在一起來湊合吧。

鞋跟敲在木板上，朝著不遠處自己的房間進發，只是眼角餘光瞟到某個獨自一人沉默喝酒的男人，嘴角竟勾起一個彎彎的弧度，腳步轉了個彎，改成往那人的方向走去。

「你，在一個人喝酒？」

凱多仰頭灌酒的動作頓了一下，他放下酒瓶，抬手擦了一下嘴角，金色的眸子盯著眼前笑得一臉玩味的粉髮女人，沒有回話。

「前輩向你搭話你也不給點反應？」平時玲玲是沒興趣特意和船上的男人說話的，但不知道是不是第一次喝酒，不是太能應付酒精度頗高的酒，微醉了，竟主動撩他說話。

還是靜默，沒有回應。她聳聳肩，也不介意他的寡言，坐在他旁邊翹起腿，托著下巴一臉悠然的笑看他。

她看著他一個人猛灌酒的樣子，又瞥見身後那群開始喝到醉醺醺的男人們，把頭扭回來繼續調戲說道「不和他們一起喝嗎？平常也不是能搭上幾句話的嗎？」

「沒興趣。」凱多終於回話了。他只是將酒瓶微微拉開，說完這句話後又繼續喝了，全程沒看過她一眼。

玲玲也只是隨意地嗯了一聲，維持托著下巴的動作，視線斜斜一掃，開始觀察他起來。

一對灰色的角從額頭兩側伸出，略向前彎然後向上。棱角分明的臉龐。往後梳的黑色長髮。在熏衣草色的合身開膛長袖上衣之下，是充滿肌肉感的健碩胸膛，龍鱗紋身烙印在他的小麥色皮膚上，在衣服下若隱若現。金色的瞳孔裏是毫無波瀾，彷彿除了現在手裏拿著的酒瓶，對其他所有事都沒興趣。

像野獸一樣，玲玲的目光流連在他的獸角和和金瞳，內心給出這樣的評論。

接著視線移向他的胸膛之時，殷紅色的雙唇則是勾勒出一個頗為滿意的笑容，看下去也感覺挺強，誕下的孩子也一定不錯。

「吶。」

本只是翹著垂下的腿微微抬起，紅色高跟鞋的鞋跟觸碰到身旁人的灰綠色褲子，並開始緩緩往上蹭。手也搭上對方的肩膀，微微側身，帶著笑意和他說話「你看上去感覺挺強，要不要和我做？」

這次凱多完全放下酒瓶，凌厲的金瞳冷冷地望向她。

粉髮女人臉上依舊是一臉玩味的神情，耳廓感覺到她的濕熱呼吸氣，髮絲偶爾掠過他的臉側，有點癢。鞋跟仍在調皮地蹭他的褲子，白皙的小腿也開始貼上去。薄薄的波點粉色短裙包裏著的是曼妙的身材，裸露出來的大腿夾緊著，胸前溝壑也露了一點出來。

的確是很豔麗，是個美人，他也不得不承認。

但他沒興趣，還不如喝酒或直接來一場戰爭。

「……你喝醉了，玲玲。」凱多看到她臉上罕見的淡淡紅暈，他淡淡地說。

「哼，真沒趣。」見他沒多大反應，玲玲也沒多大失落，只是停下那些充滿暗示性的動作，把雙方距離拉開，站了起來背向他說道「喝醉了？大概吧……雖然第一次是喝，但真的難喝死了，還不如來一杯沒加糖的苦澀紅茶呢。」

凱多只是靜靜地盯著她離開的身影，半晌才繼續抬手仰頭喝酒。

不過這次喝下去，本來只有嗆辣的酒味此刻卻好像夾雜了一些淡淡的，像是甜品香氣的甜味。它與辛味中和混合，令單調的味道產出了變化，使酒水變得更潤喉更好喝。

……這次的酒還不錯。

他低頭看著已經喝空的酒瓶，這樣評價，隨即也毫不留戀地把酒瓶拋到海裏，離開摻入了那個女人氣味的地方。

只是這種味道的酒，他沒再嘗過。從洛克斯海賊團解散，到成立自己的百獸海賊團，再到現在成為四皇，在和之國駐紮，過了很多年他仍是尋找不到那種味道。

經過味蕾的都只有嗆辣感，當時若有若無的淺淺甜味已消逝不見。縱使嘗過那些帶有甘甜味的酒，但全都不是當年那種甜味——它們都是無法讓他產生回甘感覺的甜味。

「凱多大人，Big Mum帶著船員們企圖進入和之國！」

「什麼？！」聞言凱多停下灌酒的動作，暴虐的金瞳死盯著在螢幕上站在船頭逆流而上打算衝破和之國邊境的粉髮女人「那個老太婆，竟然帶著那群小鬼衝過來？」

「擊潰他們！」他憤怒地發話「敢來我地盤就殺死你，玲玲！」久違的名字從他嘴裏再次吐出來，雙眼一直盯著螢幕，沒有移開過。

回應他的號令是手下們高亢激動的叫聲和急步奔跑與提取武器的繁雜聲音。他吼完這句話後也坐回原位，繼續仰頭喝酒。

只是當酒液衝進口腔時，平常熟悉的嗆辣感卻讓他狠狠地皺起眉頭，下一秒猛然用力將手裏的葫蘆酒壺丟在地上。

啪啦！碎片散落一地，還沒完全靜止的酒水透明映出自己的樣子。

凱多低下眼簾看著自己破碎搖曳的容貌倒影，不禁瞇起眼睛，嘖了一聲咂嘴說道：

「混帳東西，難喝死了。」

  
  
  
  


End


End file.
